Kuma Kigahen
by NerdzClub
Summary: Chapter 5 is finally out! Kuma takes a night out on the town!
1. Chapter 1

_Kuma Kigahen_

_Crazy Bear_

A/N One thing that makes Tekken so awesome is its variety of fighters, each with deep back stories that makes everything feel so real. From the day I registered as a Fanfiction author I began writing stories about the less read-about characters. Kuma Kigahen means Mad Bear, Crazy Bear, or Insane Bear, depending on the context. So please read, please review, and please enjoy my story.

_15 years ago_

Paul ran up to the ring. "Heihachi, I'm coming for you," he said in his cheesy biker voice. He jumps into the ring and stares in awe at the figure. "Uh, Heihachi?" The powerful brown bear, a muscular male, stared back at him. "Uh… your not… Heihachi…"

Kuma, the man-eating bear-pet of Heihachi Mishima, lunged itself at Paul. Paul won that fight eventually, but from then on, memories of the seemingly invincible bear plagued his nightmares. Kuma stalked him in his dreams, chasing and even attacking him with its sweeping paws, ready to crush him in its embrace. Paul lay in his bed, trying to think of an excuse for his friend Marshall Law to lend him a loan. But the bear wedged itself into his thoughts from the corner of his mind, even now, years later. "Crazy bear," he mumbled to himself before going to bed.

**Kuma Kigahen Chapter 1**

**Kuma the Second**

After Tekken 2

The man-eating Kuma died of old age while touring the world with Heihachi four years ago. For three years, Heihachi lived alone within the Mishima Zaibatsu. It was a life of peace, knowing that his son Kazuya was dead, his foster son Lee Chaolan was banished, his father probably rotting away, and no other heir to challenge him. But still, old man Heihachi felt empty.

He knew right away that he needed a pet. And no pet dog or cat would do.

A bear, a successor to his deceased Kuma. Heihachi knew that in the woods of the Hokkaido forests, Kuma had a mate.

Heihachi had one of the mate's baby bears be brought to his estate. The two-week old infant stared him straight in the eye and attempted to kill him. After pulling the clawing bear off of his chest, Heihachi smiled. "Your father would be proud."

6 months later

Heihachi groggily woke up and walked out of his Japanese-style room. He followed the noise of the Television. A strange noise was coming from over there.

"Kuma," Heihachi said as he entered the Television room of his mansion "why are you so loud?"

Kuma jumped excitedly, pounding the American sofa and roaring to the sky.

Paul Phoenix was on the television.

"Well, what do you know? If you hate him now, you should meet him in person. Hey, there's an idea," Heihachi mused. He walked over to his pet bear and smiled his rare genuine not-really-that-evil smile.

Kuma groaned quizzically.

Heihachi stroked his chin and apparently made up his mind. "I will train you to beat him, something even your father could not do. Yes, I will develop and teach you Kuma Shinken, a bear fighting style."

Kuma groaned sadly. This will seriously cut into his TV time…

* * *

I'm already writing Chapter 5. This story will start to pick up really soon. Also, I tend to be a fast writer, so put this story on your favorites or check back often to view the new chapters. Also, as is tradition, I tend to respond to reviews down here... so review! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

_Kuma Kigahen_

_Years ago…_

_Kuma's father, Kuma the first, was training alone in the woods behind the Mishima manor, where Heihachi lived with his sons, Kazuya and Lee. Kuma was a master of his own art, Advanced bear fighting. He trained silently, striking at trees with his immense paws, clawing with unmatched expertise. A smaller male bear, named Oso, often watched from the safety of the caves, farther into the forest. _

_Oso one day gained enough confidence to walk up the dangerous martial arts master bear. "Sir?"_

_Kuma did not hear him. Oso, feeling even more feeble than he already did, attempted to speak up. "Excuse me? Mister Kuma?"_

_Kuma continued training, oblivious of the small cub that had lost confidence and ran home._

**Kuma Kigahen Chapter 2**

**Kuma Shinken**

Kuma the second watched as Heihachi brought his arms together and swung them apart. "Now you try."

Kuma stooped down and extended his claws and arms wide, swinging them in, into an embrace, and then swooping back out.

Heihachi applauded. "Okay. Take a fifteen minute break and then meet your fitness trainer in the exercise room." Heihachi walked out onto the patio, overlooking the river and forest below. Kuma already knew where he would spend his fifteen minute break. He sat down on his couch layed back, grabbing the remote and TV Guide. Kuma Shinken, the fighting style he was learning, was taking the energy out of him. Kuma collapsed sideways on the couch as an 'I Love Lucy' rerun illuminated the television.

The fitness instructor, a muscular Chinese man, led Kuma to the scale. "Two hundred and ten kilograms… hmm. Not very bear-like… You are weak. Bring back ten fresh fish from the river and then we will talk. If you are lucky, you will become fit in five years."

Later...

Kuma waded in the river, watching silently as a massive school of fish near his legs. He dives his paws into the water. And all the fish disappear. Kuma cursed.

Kuma came back to the river with a fishing line. He took thirty minutes to assemble the fishing pole, and spent three hours trying to catch a fish.

Kuma cursed.

Kuma ranted. He beat up the closest tree to him until branches and vines fell out of it. The intelligent bear picked up the vines, smiling as close to a human smile as nature would allow. Kuma the Second had a plan.

Kuma returned to the Mishima Manor late at night, carrying a bag of interwoven vines and seaweed. He covered himself in dirt by the side of the road. He came into the manor silently and stepped in the shower, coming out without drying himself. Within the bag was a load of salmon, caught in the net when Kuma threw it across the river, catching the fish swimming downstream. Kuma dropped the bag and grabbed twenty fish within his mouth and fifteen in his right hand and fifteen in his left. The rest of the fish he stuffed under his armpits and wobbled over to the exercise room, where the fitness instructor would be waiting. Kuma slouched, looking tired as he opened the door.

The fitness instructor gasped. A muddy Kuma had returned, wet and dirty, with more than fifty fish he had caught with his bare hands! "I will never underestimate you again!" the fitness instructor said as Kuma searched for the television remote.

Heihachi watched all of Kuma's actions from afar.

A/N Yes, Oso's story is relevant. Flashbacks in later chapters will clarify a bigger connection... so no complaining!

* * *

My response to the Reviews:

Yeah, **Deranged Lunatic,**I plan for lots of future action... for instance, I stay true to the Tekken Timeline in introducing Jin Kazama, who stays with them for four years. And later Panda will be introduced... poor Kuma. His TV time is cutting shorter.

Thanks about the info on the Ainu, **FlamingFenix. (**Check the reviews page to read up on it or look it up, readers). And yeah, Panda is on her way in 2 chapters from now.

Please review and look out for your name at the bottom of the next new chapter!


	3. Jin

Kuma Kigahen

_Years ago…_

_Oso watched Kuma the First from his warm cave, overlooking the entire forest. Kuma was in his prime, muscles rippling through his immense body as he silently crushed his punching bag, a four inch thick tree. Oso built up his courage and marched down to the training grounds. Oso found a spot and sat as the massive bear lifted stones in his daily weight training. Kuma dropped the stones at the sight of the younger bear. "What do you want, cub?"_

_Oso stood up, looking at his feet. "I… I want you to teach me to fight, sir."_

_Kuma stood up straight, dwarfing Oso and many small trees as he looked Oso up and down. "No," Kuma said finally._

_Oso stomped one foot. "Why not? I… I'll do everything you tell me!"_

_Kuma sat. "Why do you want to learn to fight?"_

_Oso fidgeted. "I… well… I want to be big and strong like you so my brothers won't pick on me. And…"_

_Kuma shook his head. "You want to fight for the wrong reason. Martial Arts is for self defense. You do not learn to bully your brothers. Let them be. In time you will all grow the same size."_

_Oso pouted. "Why do you fight?"_

_Kuma stared down Oso. Of all the bears in the forest, he was most respected. He was the king of his realm. No one has ever dared asked such a personal question… until now._

_Kuma sighed. "Your heart is in the right place, but your body is not ready. Next season, if you are big enough, I will train you."_

_"Thank you." Oso nodded and walked back to his home coolly, feeling Kuma's eyes on him. As soon as he was out of Kuma's sight, Oso jumped about, shouting skipping, feverishly anticipating his future training._

**Kuma Kigahen Chapter 3**

**4 years later**

Four year old Kuma the Second sat down in front of the TV. In the last three years Kuma has learned four languages of sign language, has mastered Kuma Shinken, has learned basic bear activity, has learned to roam the house and use the special exercise equipment, has learned what he can and cannot eat, and how to use TiVo. The latter brought Kuma into a new age of discovery and happiness. And laziness… And today was a Saturday, a bonus. All morning consisted of was breakfast, morning work out, and TV. Kuma heard a knock on the door. He ignored it.

The knocking came again, a minute later. Heihachi's voice echoed through the manor. "Kuma, you lazy bear, answer the damn door."

_Slave driver, _Kuma said via sign language, careful not to let Heihachi see him. Kuma opened the door to see some teenager. The teenager looked at him in awe, fists ready. Kuma cocked his head. _What do you want? _Kuma signed. The child stared at the bear who answered the door. Kuma slammed the door and went back to the TV.

And the knocking came again. "Kuma," Heihachi's voice echoed, "You better not be in front of the bloody TV when I come down there!"

Kuma cursed.

When he was done (his vocabulary had increased in four years), Kuma opened the door.

It was the kid again. "Uh… Heihachi Mishima?"

Heihachi pushed aside Kuma. "Yes? What do you want?"

"… grandfather?"

"I'm sorry?" Heihachi smiled. A very fake smile.

"Sorry. My name is Jin Kazama. I'm your grandson. My mom was killed and my dad's been dead, and you're my closest relative… so uh, hi grandpa."

Heihachi was silent. Kuma was silent. Jin was silent too. Heihachi smiled. "One second, boy." Heihachi closed the door quietly. The silence reigned for a full five minutes. "God damn! Kazuya, you bastard, I bet you impregnated thirty women, you dirty…"

"Grandfather? Are you still there?"

"Coming!" Heihachi said, returning to the door. "Welcome to the Mishima manor. This is my summer home, and here is my pet, Kuma."

_More like slave, _Kuma signed. Jin stared at Kuma's fingers and smiled. How did he know sign language?

"Your bear talks?" Jin asked.

"Sign language, yes. Do you know it?"

"Yes. My mother worked with all kinds of animals. Many gorillas have learned sign language at the nearby zoo. Mother taught me."

"Interesting," Heihachi said as he searched for a gun to shoot himself. _A grandson! I am old; by the time he matures into a backstabber like his father I will be too weak! _

Kuma signed to Jin, _the old man will crack any day now. Watch your back. _Jin stifled a laugh as Kuma winked. Maybe this is a change for the better…

* * *

Firstly, Heihachi cursing is just to show his character. I had no particular urging to give this story a T rating. And Oso the little bear in the flashback at the beginning will become important later. And Jin was at one point innocent. Keep that in mind as manypeople believe he was always dark and somewhat evil like dear old daddy,Oh, and expect Panda soon. Thanks for reading. 

Well, **FlamingFenix, **I'm not to fond of old man Heihachi myself. So even though he seems fond of his bear, I made sure he was still an A-hole (keeping the T rating...). And don't worry, Kuma's a crafty bear...

And the reason for the 'game-showy' second chapter was to show a little bit more of Kuma's character (instead of massive stupid angry bear, you see an intellegent, lazy-ass with a fondness of pandas) before we jump into the story itself. So it'll pick up now, **Deranged Lunatic, **I promise.


	4. Oso

A/N I'm glad so many were pleased with Chapter 3. And yes, Jin will be living with Heihachi for four years, and thenTekken 3 is announced. However, we won't be seeing much of him until Chapter Six, because I needed to introduce a few new characters first. I hope I didn't say too much.

RANDOM FACT: Kuma means (literally) 'bear' in Japanese. And yes, Panda means Panda, too.

* * *

_Kazuya is dead. Jun has been killed by a creature called Ogre. Ogre apparently feeds off of the 'strong souls' of others, as many other well known fighters have been similarly murdered. _

_My father Jinpachi is locked away, and my foster son Lee Chaolan is out in the bahama's burning off his money. And I am left with Kazuya's son! _

_Wait, what if I train him, and use him as 'bait' for this Ogre? I'm sure Ogre will have something similar to the Devil Gene within it? And then I can infuse it with me and become even more powerful! Yes, and then I will get rid of him! _

**Kuma Kigahen Chapter Four**

**Oso**

Kuma watched from the patio where Heihachi was training with Jin. He hasn't trained with Kuma for weeks. Feeling neglected, Kuma took a walk into the woods. He waded across the river and walked through more forest. He continued walking even as he neared a cave at the top of the hill.

Suddenly, a giant black bear shot out of the cave, forcing Kuma into action. His Kuma Shinken style resurfaced as Kuma swept to his opponents legs. The big black bear countered with his own swipe and knocked Kuma off of the hill.

"Who dares enter my territory!" the black bear shouted down.

"I am Kuma, and this is my land!"

"No, this land belongs to my family!" the black bear shouted back before charging down the hill.

Kuma braced himself.

The contact never occurred. Kuma looked up. An even bigger black bear was between Kuma and the attacking black bear, which was actually Kuma's size. The larger black bear, a massive one, almost two times Kuma's size, roared at the smaller black bear. "Do not attack our guest," the big black bear growled.

"Yes, sir!" The smaller bear said as he scurried off.

The massive bear turned to Kuma. "You said your name was Kuma."

Kuma nodded

"My name is Oso. You are welcome to explore the forest, but I ask that you never venture near the caves. Many bears have a score to settle with your father."

Kuma groaned. "You knew my father?"

Oso nodded. "At the time, everyone did. He ruled this land like a king. Or a tyrant to the enemy bears. His name is legend here."

Oso turned and walked back into the forest. "If you need anything, bring a red-tailed fish to the ruined picnic area. My clan will know that symbol and come to your aide the following night. Never go to the caves."

Kuma nodded and walked back to the manor. If he hurried, he could catch "The Sopranos" on HBO.

_Years ago…_

_Oso stood silently over the grave of Kuma the first. One single teardrop falls from his wet fur, disguised by the torrent of rain. Oso was almost an adult and his training finished the year before. After that, Kuma went on a trip with Heihachi and died of complications. _

_Even the great fighter was struck by disease. _

_This fact of pushed Oso to train harder, until he began to physically look like the massive fighter Kuma. After Kuma died, the clans he united collapsed without the silent warrior. Wars among the animals began, and Oso went into hiding. _

_He trained for a full year, and then returned to his home clan, a giant among bears, a leader. Oso led a three month campaign that successfully recaptured the forest, but strife and misunderstanding within threatened the stability of the forest. Oso made his home on the riverbank near a deserted picnic area and lived in silence. As far as the forest fauna knew, Oso was as invincible as his master Kuma._

* * *

Answers to reviews! 

Well, I hope you are getting involved with Oso, **FlaminfFenix. **Oso will be appearing fairly frequently, especially after Tekken 3. And I like the Kazuya part too. :)

Well, **Animagus10, **this is a humor story, but it's action/adventure too. But you can always expect the occasional joke. And yeah, Kuma isn't all that respectful to his master, because: 1. He is a teenager in bear years, and 2. He never really was that close to the old man. And thanks for taking the time to review! I really appreciate it.

Well, **kantwon, **Heihachi will say all kinds of things, but we won't be seeing much of Heihachi for a couple chapters. But hang in there! And thanks for reviewing!


	5. Panda

_Kuma Kigahen_

_Crazy Bear_

_Back during Kuma the First's training of Oso, Kuma would often go to lunch in the afternoon. Oso would often continue training himself. One day, Oso asked, "Master Kuma, why do you always take a break? Training time is valuable."_

_"Food is a part of training, it keeps you going," Kuma answered. "And even so, life is worth living for more than training alone."_

**Kuma Kigahen Chapter Five**

**Night on the Town**

Shouts and wood breaking downstairs woke Kuma up from the couch. Jin and Heihachi were sparring again. Kuma was bored out of his mind. I mean, he was four years old and maturing fast! Kuma decided to venture into the forest.

Kuma found himself too bored to really do anything. It was one of those overcast days that promise rain, but all you get is dry darkness. Kuma decided to do something new.

Kuma waved down Heihachi's personal driver and declared that he was going into the city. So the driver got his car- he'd had weirder request from weirder people before.

Somewhere in an alley _Staying Alive _by the Bee Gees was playing.

As lame as it may sound, bears are very musical animals when no one's looking. Kuma found himself involuntarily stepping to the music. The crowd cleared to let him walk- what, would you want to bump into a dancing bear? The hell you wouldn't.

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,  
you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',  
and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive._

Kuma was coming nearer to where the music was coming from when something caught his eyes. Across the street, a panda was walking the opposite direction. Kuma stopped. The panda was walking alongside a young Chinese girl, until the girl said something to Panda and walked into a restaurant, leaving Panda standing guard at the door. Kuma made his way over to Panda, slowly at first, as though he was simply going there by coincidence.

Panda did not notice her admirer.

…And that was saying something, considering Kuma's size and appearance of being out of place.

_Hi, my name's Kuma, what's yours? _Kuma said in sign language. No answer from Panda.

Kuma tried his native tongue. "Hi, I'm Kuma."

Panda looked at him for a brief moment, and then looked back out into the city. So Kuma looked into his years at the TV for help.

"So," Kuma said coolly, "I seemed to have lost my phone number, can I have…"

Later…

Kuma returned to the Mishima Mansion that night, matted with wet fur and a slap mark across his face, drawing a little blood that was, needless to say, blood red. Kuma felt lower than ever when Heihachi appeared to have forgotten to keep the door unlocked for him. Feeling miserable and neglected, Kuma ventured out into the forests, seeking shelter…

* * *

Sorry about my unannounced leave. I just needed some time to focus on school and stuff. Now I'm going to try to get back into weekly updates again. Alright, now this may not have been the cheerful return chapter, but the story actually is going somewhere (yeah, seriously). Okay. Reviews. 

Well, FlamingFenix, I'm glad you asked what Oso means. As Kuma means bear in Japanese, Oso also means bear, but in Spanish. Yes. He's the Spanish Bear in Japan.

Deranged Lunatic: I'msorry about the long wait time, Deranged. I sure hope Oso's interesting because... well, because. Andno Rainbow Sixconnection... just a strange coincidence, I guess. And now I'm going to get back into the weekly swing, so goodbyefor not-so-long!

Next chapter expect to see: Assassination attempts, tresspassing, and TV!


End file.
